


MYSME Headcanons

by potatosocks



Series: MYSME Headcanons [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatosocks/pseuds/potatosocks
Summary: A collection of mysme headcanons from my tumblr
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Series: MYSME Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	MYSME Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> you can check out my blog here " https://mammoonsbitch.tumblr.com/ ". I take requests anytime, just hit me up! If you like my work and want to support it, check out my ko-fi " https://ko-fi.com/minimumpoint "

##  **Yoosung**

  1. Stolen kisses as he waits for his guild members to enter or for a lolol dungeon to load
  2. He’s always gentle and lets you lead (most of the time)
  3. He blushes and giggles after every kiss, sometimes staring at you in awe wondering how he managed to score such a pretty girl
  4. He’ll kiss the top of your head as you lay in his lap watching him play lolol
  5. Occasionally, he’ll kiss you when on call with his guildmates, just to make them jealous 
  6. When he rage quits lolol, you know that you’re in for something special
  7. He’ll take out his rage and frustration on you, pining you to the bed as his hands explore your body roughly 
  8. He lets himself go as he uses you, rough, passionate kisses that leave you weak in the knees
  9. After having his way with you, he’ll check you over to make sure he didn’t hurt you too bad
  10. Sometimes he gets guilty, and wonders if there’s anything wrong with him, but you’re always there to reassure him with a light kiss



##  **Zen**

  1. Every kiss with Zen is a big and bombastic
  2. He finds new ways to make every single kiss different, from sweeping you off your feet to serenading you before leaning in for a kiss 
  3. He flirts shamelessly with you, taking every chance he can get to feel your lips on his
  4. He doesn’t care who’s staring, all he knows is your smile and how your lips taste 
  5. The best Zen kisses are when he pulls you close to his body, as though he’s trying to seal your bodies together forever, one hand firmly, tightly around your waist and the other in your hair or on your cheek. 
  6. His kisses scream “I love you”s and “I’m yours”. 
  7. He laughs it off whenever your lipstick gets onto his face, jokingly saying that he would look even better with lipstick on (jokingly of course, he has always thought that you were the most gorgeous person he has ever seen) 
  8. Cuddles and kisses with Zen are the norm, as you lay beside or on top of him lazily, drinking him in, both of your hands and mouths free to explore the other’s body
  9. The danger with that is that it almost always leads to something more, as Zen’s hands get too frisky.
  10. Zen always jokes about the beast, but you know that it’s the real deal, judging from the number of bruises and bite marks you get at the end of each “cuddle” session 



##  **Jumin**

  1. Jumin is surprisingly good at kissing, maybe because of his perfectionism; everything has to be done with 100% of his effort and concentration
  2. Kisses in public with Jumin are rare, he prefers the comfort and safety of your shared home, where he can be truly open and vulnerable with you
  3. He likes kissing your hand, his lips warm against your skin as he looks you in eye, admiring just how beautiful and exquisite you are 
  4. Sometimes when he’s particularly stressed over a business deal or meeting, he steals a quick peck on the lips, pulling you close and feeling the warmth of your body melt his tension away. 
  5. Kissing Jumin while he’s drinking wine leaves your lips tasting slightly bitter, slightly tinged with redness 
  6. Jumin’s kisses can be soft and gentle, but they also can be roughing and needing as he forces his tongue into your mouth, his hands pulling your clothes off as though his life depends on it 
  7. He doesn’t just kiss your lips, his mouth has explored every inch of your body, leaving a trail of kisses as you writhe against him, wanting more
  8. His kisses across your body alternate between soft and gentle, and hard and biting, he leaves a trail of love bites just to mark you as his 
  9. After each round, he gently kisses all the marks on your skin; you still don’t know whether its to make you feel better, or if he’s gloating at the marks that make you his



##  **Seven**

  1. Seven’s kisses are always playful, starting with an innocent tickle or a funny face
  2. He always makes funny sound effects whenever you kiss him, “Ding Ding Ding! Seven’s kissing mode ACTIVATED!”
  3. His glasses always get in the way as you lean in
  4. And in his over-enthusiasm, he’s broken more pairs of glasses than you can count after throwing them off in a attempt to look cool and kiss you more
  5. He always tastes like the saltiness of honey butter chips and the sweetness of Dr Pepper; you swear you can detect hints of honey and vanilla from his lips 
  6. His lips are always chapped and feel rough against your skin and lips (you’ve bought him countless chapsticks but they always somehow seem to end up “missing”) 
  7. When he’s working, his kisses get distracted, a perfunctory gesture as his attention is focused squarely on his work
  8. But he more than makes it up to you after he’s done, grabbing you by the waist and lifting you up to his desk so that both of you are the same height
  9. Seven’s kisses can get serious too and all that can be heard are both of your heavy pants and murmurs of love 
  10. He loves kissing your neck, loves the feeling as you tense against him when he hits your sweet spot 



##  **Jaehee**

  1. Jaehee’s kisses taste like her chapstick, the slight hint of vanilla that she likes so well
  2. Her kisses are always tender and soft on your lips, a hand cupping your cheek to guide you
  3. Jaehee uses her kisses to tell you that she loves you, a reminder that she is entirely yours
  4. she always giggles and smiles your lips, a rare deviation from her usual stoic nature
  5. Due to her busy schedule, having time to kiss and cuddle Jaehee is a privilege that neither of you take lightly
  6. Both of you take your time to explore each other’s mouths, savouring the time spent together on the couch of your living room
  7. Jaehee loves standing behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist as she buries her head in your hair. 
  8. You can always tell when Jaehee is stressed, and will take matters into your own hands to make her relax.
  9. What was once soft and gentle kisses will become hot and heavy, as both of you fall onto the bed, hands intertwined in each other’s hair




End file.
